


It's Always Been You

by AngieOwlie



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: And beneath the stars, came their first kiss.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote the other night while listening to [ this epic chillstep track](https://youtu.be/gn8pftwBGxM) because it made me emo thinking about Haddotin TᴗT;

“—that boy, Zorrino? He has a blistering kind heart, doesn’t he? Was _more_ than willing to risk his life for ya, I recall,” grumbled the Captain, hands wringing as he stomped out the French doors of Marlinspike and into the moonlit garden.  
  
Tintin remained where he sat and looked across their dining table, past an empty Loch Lomond winking up at him, to the vacant seat where the Captain sat only a few heartbeats ago, trying to make sense of what on earth the man was fuming about.  
  
Then, in a voice so small, so hesitant, that were it not for the fact that Tintin had long ago memorized everything about him and could recognize his voice among even the loudest of crashing waves, did he almost not hear the Captain mumble, “And what about Chang? You’ve always been there for him, even crossing the ends of the earth to try and find—”  
  
“Oh, Captain.” A creak of the chair, a blurry of footsteps, and Tintin was at his side. “Is that what this is all about?”  
  
A sigh. “Lad, I...you know I will always support whoever it is that y—”  
  
“Captain, it’s _you_ I want.” He placed a hand on the Captain’s cheek, feeling his beard soft under his palm. “It’s always been you.” And he brought his lips down.  
  
Just like that, the world fell away. Time came to a halt, like hands on a grandfather clock reaching the end of its winding. Tintin was faintly aware the Captain had gone stiff, yet nor had he pulled away — but it didn’t matter; this moment was all he needed, to let it be known that there had never been, _would never be_ — another soul meant for him. That this feeling was all too new, still — even to Tintin himself, because love had a funny way of seeping in unnoticed, flowing through to the farthest depths, until finally, it washes over and drowns you in its wake. In this moment, this one, perfect moment under the stars, as Tintin kissed him, pouring everything into this single breath, he hoped with all his heart the Captain would understand, that this wasn’t about proving a point, about Chang or Zorrino or anyone else the Captain was foolish to believe in, but that somewhere along their days together, of running and hiding and shooting and fighting, of danger and thrills and triumphant and victory, there was only ever one person who filled his heart, as slowly and gradually, the way a pond might fill after a night of gentle rain.  
  
When at last they broke apart, Tintin searched — breathless, hopeful, at the Captain’s face.  
  
The Captain — shocked, overjoyed — embarrassed? — brought a hand to his lips, avoiding Tintin’s gaze. “That was...that...um...I think I need a drink.”  
  
Tintin chuckled and patted his arm, leading them back inside. “For once, Captain, I think I could use one too.”  
  
And the Captain blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)💕


End file.
